Beautifully Sad
by betterthings89
Summary: A Beautifully sad moment in Lilly and Oliver's life. Reviews are welcomed.


**Beautifully Sad**

It had been ten years since their high school years. Lilly and Oliver had gone beyond their dating relationship. In fact they had been happily married for two years. They where twenty-six years old now. They were both in stable careers. Oliver was now a full time radio show host for Malibu's most popular radio station. Lilly was a middle school English teacher who went to work every day, well almost every day with a smile on her face. Not just because she loved her job and all the kids she taught. But because she knew she had the best husband in the world to come home to. But there was something missing from their life, they just didn't know what it was yet.

Police Captain Nancy Oken came home from her morning run. Her heart was racing and she was sweating bullets. But there was something wrong her heart was working way too hard. She was not an overweight woman so it was a surprise. She lay down on the couch, breathed deeply, and relaxed. She was back to normal after a while so she didn't worry. Her son Oliver and his wife Lilly where coming over shortly, so she changed into regular clothes. A few minutes later they arrived. Lilly and Oliver took turns hugging Mrs. Oken. Then they sat down and talked about how their lives where. Nancy told them how her promotion to Captain had put her in charge of the entire police squad. Oliver recalled how his stations rating had never been higher. Lilly described how she had helped a dyslexic girl pass English finals. When they left they parted company they were satisfied with the way things where. But still something needed to change.

Later that day Lilly and Oliver met their long time best friend Miley Stewart-Ryan at Mateo's beach shack. Rico had turned the business over to his younger brother about five years ago. As it turned out Mateo was a much friendlier person than his brother Rico. He never tried to extort money from them, and he was never rude to them. In fact he was a very nice person.

Miley had turned in the Hannah wig about three years ago and settled down and married Jake Ryan, who decided to give up acting and become a director. Miley was now a vocal coach at the local singing school called "The Best of Both Worlds".

Lilly got up to get re-fills for their drinks, which where free now that Rico was no longer running the place. She made it about half way to the counter when a sudden wave of vertigo (extreme dizziness) washed over her and she lost her balance and landed on her side in the sand. Oliver rushed over and helped her up. He was so concerned that he insisted that she go to the doctor first thing the next day. She was glad he was such a caring husband, but she was still a little annoyed. She didn't see why he wanted her to go to the doctor over a little dizziness. But she grudgingly agreed with a little help from Miley.

The next day she met Oliver at Mateo's once again. Miley was there too, with her husband Jake. "I have something I need to tell you, Oliver!" said Lilly. "I'm directing this new movie where the main character goes back to when he was eighteen. It's called eighteen again." said Jake. He could be so inconsiderate. "Didn't they already do that one, like ten years ago!" remarked Miley. "Oliver, I…" stammered Lilly. "It's different, trust me, you'll see!" snapped Jake. "Ok whatever you say," said Oliver with a grin on his face, "Just don't expect me to plug it on my radio show!" he laughed. Then his phone rang. "Hang on I gotta take this." He said, still with a smile on his face. He listened to the person on the other end for several seconds after which the smile disappeared from his face. As he listened silently, with Miley, Jake and Lilly still chatting beside him, a single tear rolled down his cheek. After several minutes he was done on the phone and he simply dropped it on the table and his tears became more noticeable. Lilly asked "What's wrong Oliver?" And all of a sudden they were all painfully silent. "My mom just died." Oliver choked, through tears, and a horrified expression. Lilly eased Oliver's head, with his now short hair, onto her shoulder and let him cry his eyes out. "Sweaty, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you feel right now, but I'll always be here for you, and I love you so much." she said quietly, and in a warmly comforting voice. Once his tears had mostly subsided Oliver pulled away, and kissed her slightly. Then he sat up and looked at her with bloodshot eyes and red cheeks. "Lilly you had something you wanted to tell me?" he said shakily. "I'm not sure this is the best time, Oliver." she said warily. "No Lilly I really need something to help me stop crying, so I really hope it's not more bad news!" he said desperately. "Ok well…uhh," she stammered weakly. "Come on Lilly, he really needs you to say something good!" said Miley forcefully. "Umm, Oliver, well I'm pregnant." she said quietly. Oliver didn't say anything; he simply stopped crying strangely enough, and just hugged Lilly tightly and smiled, because for this moment the pain had gone away and there was nothing but happiness and anticipation that occupied his feelings. _It was a beautifully sad moment in Oliver's life. _"I'm so happy Lilly, but why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked in a heartfelt manner. "Well I'm not sure but I didn't know if you might think of you mother dying every time our little boy smiles at you," Lilly answered meaningfully. "Lilly I would never feel badly towards a child of ours because my… hang on how could you possibly already know that it's a boy?" exclaimed Oliver curiously. "Well, it's been about six weeks, I just didn't know that was what it was until I went to the doctor, and they can tell at this point." She answered a little awkwardly. "I'm sure he'll be amazing just like his mom." Oliver said lovingly. Then he hugged her and sighed heavily. They sat there with their friends and talked about things like what they would name their son, how wonderful they would be as parents, what a great person Oliver's mother had been, even her loud and extremely low yells. They talked about life and what was to come. As they walked down the beach, Lilly and Oliver held each other close, and contemplated the future and all the joy their child would bring as they walked towards the (red, orange and yellow) sunset. There was pain and there was joy. But what they knew was that they had each other, and soon one other.

_*NOTE: This story will most likely connect with future installments of my other story "Meant to Be"._


End file.
